


我想吃你13

by halfcloud



Category: pingpong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud





	我想吃你13

张继科十八岁了。  
他俩都等这天等了好久。  
张继科带着暧昧的眼神把马龙送进了浴室。  
“真的不用我帮你啊，媳妇？”  
马龙闹了个大红脸，一脸嫌弃地把人往外赶，“去去去，谁是你媳妇，你老师我吃过的盐比你吃过的饭都多。”  
“瞎说，我做饭什么时候放过那么多盐？”  
马龙无情地锁上了门，然后认命地拿起东西开始自我清洁。

可张继科毕竟还小，他从来不懂得成年人的世界有多难。  
他才刚高三，上大学，读研究生，进入社会，都会遇到截然不同的人，都会遭遇截然不同的人生。而他马龙已经27岁了，等十年后张继科像他一样大的时候，他要有36岁了。那时候他会长出皱纹，或许还会冒出来一两根白发，皮肤也会松弛。而27岁的张继科风华正茂。到那时候，他要飞向更广阔的天地，自己又有什么理由阻拦他呢？

马龙出了浴室以后就没有时间再去纠结了。  
因为他的男孩吻住了他。饱含情欲地，充满渴望地。  
他的男孩迫切地想要与他结合，想要与他融为一体。  
两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在了床上，睡袍扔了一地。

龙，我爱你，我爱你。  
我知道，我知道。  
我会永远陪着你的，我们一辈子在一起，我们结婚好不好？  
傻小孩，你还不到……结婚年龄，轻点继科儿……

“马龙，我不是小孩了，我成年了。”  
张继科有点不太高兴地把马龙翻过来，让马龙看着他的眼睛，“老师，我十八岁了，不是小孩儿了，你把我当大人看，好不好？我会好好学习，以后挣大钱养你的。”  
马龙笑了，笑地眼睛里泛起星光。  
他环住张继科的脖子，勾着他的小男朋友亲吻。  
“嗯，我们继科儿是大人了。”  
“哪儿大啊龙？”  
“滚蛋！小流氓……昂……”

张继科清理了马龙、床褥和地板以后，心满意足地抱着自家老师躺在床上。  
窗外北风怒号，吹来一阵星子。  
张继科知道，他的星星已经在他的怀里。  
关于未来，他有太多太多的勇气。  
他会好好地考一个大学，以他现在的成绩上A大没有问题，又是本市的双一流大学，而且还离马龙家近；毕业了好好找个靠谱的工作，给马龙买车买房，挣钱养他，少让他吸粉笔灰，少让一帮小王八犊子气他……也少让那帮小王八犊子打自家老师的主意；他要努力赚钱带自家老师移民结婚，他要明目张胆地昭告天下马龙是他的爱人……  
他贴着爱人的耳朵说了一句，“马龙，我爱你。”

即使马龙再不愿意面对，高考还是如期而至。  
张继科还是走上考场，去和他的高中生活告别了。  
他应该算是他高中生活的一部分吧。马龙想。  
等他上了大学，也许就会明白过来，痴迷于自己又老又没有见识的高中男老师是一件多么可笑的事。  
到了那时候，自己也许就会识趣地离开。  
毕竟一个快三张的老男人抱着十八岁少年痛哭，奢求他给自己一点怜悯，难看又难堪。  
自己真是疯了才会喜欢这么个小兔崽子喜欢地要死。  
马龙叹气。

小兔崽子出了考场，一眼就看到了站在大槐树下面等他的马龙。  
“老师！”小兔崽子一头扎进马龙的怀里，惹得路人纷纷侧目。  
马龙无奈地哄，“继科儿，快起来，回去再闹，乖？”  
却丝毫没有推拒的意思。  
“龙，A大稳了，我不住宿，我走读，我住宿费都交给你好不好？”  
张继科也丝毫没有要起来的意思。  
“好好好，别闹了，快起来，一会儿同学都看到了。”  
张继科不情不愿地松开马龙，嘴里却嘟嘟囔囔地，“那怎么了，谁不知道你是我的，而且都毕业了……”  
马龙没听见似的，“对了继科儿，你当初来我家是你爸妈让我给你补课，现在高考完了，你什么时候搬回去？”  
哪成想张继科早有准备，“我不搬回去啊，反正我爸妈也忙，我住你这儿挺好，也不是不给钱是不，你就当和我合租呗。再说了我和我爸妈都说了我上A大，住宿怕不习惯，还住你这儿，他们也同意了啊。”  
马龙一把拽住小混球的耳朵，“你怎么不问问我同不同意，嗯？”  
“诶诶诶疼，我寻思着龙你还能不同意吗，诶别拽了越拽越大成八戒了龙。”  
“好小子还学我说话，我看我就是对你太好了，你都要上房揭瓦了是不是？”  
“不不不，龙，你听我解释……”

天色渐晚，夜风搅动着黏黏腻腻的热空气，夹杂着提笼架鸟的小贩吆喝，夹杂着年轻人打情骂俏的互相嫌弃。  
在落日的霞光里，18岁的张继科和27岁的马龙一往无前地走在去未来的路上。

\---END---

番外

“爸爸，能再给我讲一个故事吗？”  
“都讲了仨了，快睡觉。不然明天起不来了。明天你还要去一小面试呢，不能迟到。”  
“那好吧，爸爸晚安。”  
马龙给小宝盖好被子，关了灯，轻轻走出房门。  
他今年36岁了，这是他认识张继科的第十个年头。  
当初想象的那些困难，其实也没那么难。  
张继科抱住马龙，“那小子也真够过分的，天天缠着你给讲故事，我都吃醋了。”  
马龙拍拍张继科，威胁道，“那可是你抱回来的，名义上你是他养父，我可不是。”  
“龙，你好香啊。你说咱俩认识都十年了，你怎么一点都不见岁月的痕迹呢？”  
张继科一边闻着马龙的脖子，一边对自家爱人动手动脚。  
“明天孩子去小学面试，得给老师留个好印象……嘶，别在脖子上留印子，明天给人看见了该说家长不靠谱了。”  
“靠谱的家长会勾引自己的学生吗，嗯？”  
“张继科儿你别得寸进尺，当初谁先勾引谁的你心里没数吗？嘶……啊……张继科儿你唔……”

于是第二天，在凉（men）爽（re）的六月末，马龙穿了一件高领衬衫带孩子去参加了小学的面试。  
当事人马龙先生表示很愤怒，不过没关系，他还有一辈子的时间去和张继科讨债。


End file.
